What The Heart Wants
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: Freddie frowned at her and heaved a deep sigh, "What if I told you I liked you, what would you do?" She thought for a moment, "Punch you?" Seddie, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the story. **

"_How do you love someone without getting hurt?" _

**Maybe, **just _maybe _it was the way she laughed, or maybe the way she had the constant desire to _insult _him every two seconds. Maybe it was her hair, or the way her eyes sparkled sometimes, or maybe it was just **everything. **

He couldn't place it, he couldn't think about what could possibly make him like someone like _her. _How could he feel this way about someone who obviously didn't feel that way about him? How could he even look at her in that way?

He shook his head, looking out of the window – it hurt his head just thinking about it, there was no way she would ever like him back. It was _impossible. _She was Sam, and Sam didn't like anyone, especially not him. In fact – he was pretty sure she **hated **him.

But then again – it had always been that love-hate relationship, they were there for each other if things went wrong, they would plan together, they spent most of their time together – it was _probable. _

He bit down on his lip, sighing as his head made contact with the cool window, closing his eyes as he thought about her. He was pretty sure that he had always been in love with Carly, it was the way things were, it was who he was – if he wasn't in love with Carly then he wouldn't be working on iCarly and he wouldn't have met Sam and then he wouldn't have fallen in love with _her. _

It was all **wrong **though, he was Freddie – he was supposed to end up with Carly, he would marry her and have children with her – he had it all _planned _out but then his _stupid _feelings had to get in the way.

His dreams were no longer filled with Carly in a white dress, walking down the isle, grinning at him as she walked towards him – soon to be forever his. No, they were instead filled with Sam walking towards him, the anger on her face visible as her clenched fist raised as if to punch him hard – but she would _always _stop before she actually hit him. Her face would change, and she would smile at him.

It was always the same dream, the instant fear of her hitting him – nothing new there – and then it changing into the girl he loved. Well, thinks he loves. Because even admitting that in his head would be too hard, because she doesn't see him like that. She never has and she never will.

He never saw her walking towards him, his eyes opening only to finally notice that familiar blonde hair, those eyes staring at him as he bit down on his lip and looked at her. She didn't say anything to him as she sat down across from him, her head leaning against the window as she heaved a deep sigh.

He stared at her for the longest of times, wondering what she would say if he blurted all his thoughts out to her right now, about to open his mouth when she opened her own, "Have you ever felt something that you're not sure you should feel?" She sounded unsure of herself for the first time since he had met her, nibbling on her lower lip as she dug her nails into her bare knees.

He shrugged, frowning when she didn't look at him, her eyes focused on the outside sky instead. He wanted to say yes, but unsure of if she would ask him when he had felt like that.. why.. who.. and then he would look at her and _it would all come out._

"I-I guess so." He finally said, his voice almost sounding alien even to himself as she finally looked at him, "Really?" She whispered, Freddie nodded as he gulped a little, for the first time he was seeing an _insecure _Sam and he had no idea what to do.

"What's wrong?" He regretted asking it as soon as he did, noticing the walls come up immediately, her bitter self returning as she tried her best not to break down those walls that had become her only form of defence.

"Nothing," She muttered, turning away from him as she sighed, "Have you ever liked someone that you're not supposed to like?"

"Carly?" He shrugged, missing the pain in her eyes when he said it, "Sure, Carly.." She muttered, quickly wiping away a tear that had just fallen down her face, cursing herself for letting it happen as she curled up into a tight ball and looked up at the stars.

"A-Are you crying?!" Freddie shrunk back in shock, his eyes wide as she turned to glare at him, "Tell anyone and I swear to God you will not live to see your mommy ever again." He nodded, a bit scared at the anger in her eyes before she turned around,

"I like someone else, well.. I think I _love _them but she doesn't feel the same about me." He murmured after almost ten minutes of silence,

"How do you know if you've never asked?"

"True, but it's hard – I think she hates me." Sam looked at him once more, "Do I know her?" He nodded uncertainly, hoping she would just get the hint and leave it alone,

"I think she feels the same about you." Sam frowned when Freddie moved towards her, his hand shaking as he put it on her knee, "What would you if I told you that it was you?"

She shrugged, "Punch you?" Freddie sighed, about to move his hand away when she placed her hand on top of his, "I would say it back first though." She whispered, that insecurity returning once again as her own hands started to tremble, _her worst fear was coming true. _

Sam had never done too well with feelings, bitterness and hate was a good thing to start with but the moment she had started to _like _Freddie, it was hell for her and then the second she realized she **loved **him – it was so much worse. Love was hard for her, it was hard to admit, it was hard to _say _and it was even harder to act upon.

"Oh.." He moved his hand to her face, "Well then, I like you.. love you... a lot in fact... so much sometimes it hurts.." Sam rolled her eyes before attacking his lips with her own, both of them pulling away when air was needed,

"I like-love you too." She murmured before raising her fist to punch him hard on the shoulder, grinning as she got up, "If anyone ever asks, you begged me to kiss you." Freddie nodded, following her as he smiled.

_The heart wants what the heart wants. _

**A/N: I thought I would try a one shot before entering into this fandom as a story. What did you all think?**

**Like?**

**Hate?**

**Meh?**


End file.
